


The General and His Tactician

by turkeylurky



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turkeylurky/pseuds/turkeylurky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To cope with the pressures of war, Chrom and Robin abandon their titles and obligations and find solace in their clandestine relationship. Gratuitous sex with some semblance of plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sweat beaded on her exposed neck and she wiped it off hastily. She was bent over a map, brow furrowed, chewing her bottom lip. It was summer and the road to the Eastern Castle was relentlessly hot. Weighed down by humidity, the troops were loosing steam fast. They relished in setting up camp for the night, but while most retired early, Robin would pull Chrom aside and discuss tactics.

Her cloak was draped on the chair behind her, leaving her in just her thin camisole, which clung to her body in all the right places. Chrom didn't know how he ever managed to forget she is a woman. Suddenly he was remembering that night he walked in on her bathing and he felt a tightness in his pants. He was imagining her in the exact position she was in now, bent over his table, only he was behind her, and they weren't going over battle formations...

"--will inevitably be flying units given the difficult terrain, but we've only got Sumia and her pegasus on the offensive. We will have to bulk up our defenses with archers and wind mages."

"Huh? Oh. Yes, certainly." He snapped out of his lewd thoughts and commented lamely.

Robin looked up at him, unamused. She was tired as the rest of them, but only she held the fate of their entire company in her hands. She would appreciate if she could at least have the support of their commander.

"Chrom, are you even paying attention? I have a sinking suspicion we're walking straight into an ambush, but it's the only way through and the best chance we have is to plan for it."

He sat up straight in his chair to show his attentiveness. "Yes, forgive me, I am. It's just this heat is really getting to me." He wondered if she'd buy another poor excuse.

Her expression softened as she studied his face. "Hmm I see your cheeks are quite red... Perhaps it is a little too warm for these late night strategy sessions..." She gathered her books and coat. "Let's call it a night then. We'll finish up in the morning. Good night, Chrom." They nodded politely at each other and she exited his tent.

Chrom let out a heavy sigh. Gods, that was awkward. He can't let his mind keep wandering every time he's around her.

He stood from his seat and began stripping off his clothes. No way he could sleep fully clothed in this heat.

He imagined her in her own tent, doing the same thing: peeling off her sticky shirt, splashing cool water on her breasts--

"Sorry, forgot my quill."

Robin's arm was reaching for the quill she left on the table when she froze at the sight of him. He gaped at her in shock, completely naked, with a very obvious erection.

"Uhh, got my quill now, bye!" She shielded her eyes and turned quickly for the exit. But his hand on her wrist stopped her from going any further.

"Robin, wait, I--"

"You don't need to explain, Chrom," she squeaked, eyes still covered. "It's a perfectly normal bodily function. I'm sure it was triggered by the feel of the cool night air on your skin, that's all."

"Cool night air? Robin, it is a sauna out here. No, it... It's from thinking... about you."

Robin looked up in shock. "W-what?!"

"Robin, I can't stop thinking about you. I know it's wrong. I know, as a prince, I should know better to control these thoughts. But I am a man first, and you... are quite the woman."

By now Robin was blushing heavily. "....."

Chrom boldly made this foolish declaration and immediately regretted it. He suddenly became aware of his nakedness and he dropped her wrist to cover himself up. "I'm sorry, I... I shouldn't have said anything. Oh, gods. I--"

"No, it's okay..." Robin began softly. "I... I think about you, too." She couldn't believe she was admitting this to him. Sure, they had joked about seeing each other naked, but it was anything but funny to her that she had been fantasizing about her friend, commander of the Shepherds and prince of Ylisse, as she went to bed at night.

Before she had time to assess the situation, she felt Chrom's hand on her cheek. She looked up at his imploring gaze and nodded breathlessly, and he took her lips into his own. She allowed his tongue into her mouth, and her eyelids fluttered shut as she grasped him and melted into their kiss.

She felt her feet leave the ground. Chrom had lifted her up with ease and placed her sitting on the very table she was bent over earlier. She kicked off her boots and he wasted no time in stripping her of her remaining clothes. He gazed at her, reveling in the perfection of her nakedness. It was then, lying naked atop a table in a tent en route to a potential battle, that her practicality caught up with her.

"Chrom, wait, we can't. A general and his tactician? Our priorities are our soldiers, not--" Her voice caught in her throat. Chrom had picked up her forgotten quill and was trailing the feather lightly over her nipples. "Chrom, what are you..."

"May I continue?" he asked coyly, bringing the feather lower and lower down her body. She gaped at him in awe and nodded.

Chrom traced invisible patterns on her skin, observing her surprisingly strong reactions to this light touch. As he used the feather to stroke between her legs, her pelvis pushed toward him and her eyes closed in tortured bliss. He placed the feather down and knelt so that he was at eye level with her knees. He took them in his hands and slowly spread them apart.

"Chrom?" she asked, peering from the tabletop. Then she felt his tongue run across her clit and she collapsed back on the table, soft moans escaping her lips. He continued working on her, sliding his tongue from her clit into her wet pussy, taking in the scent of her arousal. Spurred by the sounds of her moans, he took a finger and gently slid it inside her. She gasped and thrusted into him involuntarily. Though the sensations were new to her, her body knew what it wanted.

He continued licking her clit while pumping his finger in and out of her, slow at first, then gaining momentum. He added a second finger and she moaned louder. His free hand worked its way up her abdomen to one of her breasts, and began pinching her nipple. She grabbed his hand and kissed his fingers, her pulse racing and her moans increasingly less contained. "Chrom, I, I think I'm going to--" Her orgasm hit like waves on a shore. When she thought she was finished, Chrom touched her in a way that set her off again.

Her body trembled as the last orgasm ebbed. Breathless, she lay on the table, at a loss for words. Chrom bent over her, grinning. "It's good you finished when you did, or else you would've woken the whole camp." She laughed at his sad attempt at humor, and reached up with one hand to pull him close and kiss him. With her other hand, she found the shaft of his penis and grasped it softly. He moaned into her mouth. She began stroking him rhythmically, but he pulled away and positioned himself between her legs.

"Robin, please, can I--"

She nodded impatiently. "But be careful," she added as sternly as she could muster. She still had to be pragmatic.

He nodded as he lifted up her legs. He moved the tip of his cock around her dripping pussy, pausing at the entrance. She held her breath in anticipation.

"Chrom, you're toying with--" She inhaled sharply as he pushed the length of his cock inside her.

"Oh gods, Robin, you're so tight." Slowly he began to fuck her. Her mind went blank as she lost herself in him, wrapping her legs around his waist to drive him deeper inside her still. "Robin, get on your stomach," he commanded gently, pulling out of her. She obeyed, rolling over onto her belly, resting her feet on the ground. She couldn't see what was about to happen and the thought excited her.

Chrom drove his penis back into her pussy from behind. The feeling was entirely different; he was pleasuring her in places she didn't know existed. She moaned and clawed at the table. "Oh gods, Chrom..." He held her by the ass and continued to fuck her, slowly pulling out to the tip then swiftly pushing back in. She let out a moan at each thrust, and the sound made him even more aroused. He sped up until she was nearly screaming in pleasure, trying to muffle her noise with her arm.

Suddenly he pulled out of her. He grabbed her by the waist, turned her around, and sat down on the nearest chair with her on his cock. He wanted to see her face as he fucked her. Robin held his shoulders as he thrusted into her from below, admiring the lean muscles of his arms. Her tits bounced in his face as he lifted her up and down. He greedily took in the sight.

Robin stared into his glossy eyes with a sort of reverence. On the battlefield she called the shots; she enjoyed relinquishing control to him now.

"Oh gods, you feel too good." He lifted her off and sat her on his knees. He held his shaft, ready to finish himself off, but she placed a hand on his to stop him.

He looked to her quizzically as she crawled off his lap and onto the floor. She took him in her hand and guided the tip of his cock to her lips. Chrom's head rolled back as he moaned in pleasure. Slowly she took more of him into her mouth, her tongue massaging the sides of his cock as she went deeper. He was slick from her juices, and she used it to her advantage as she worked her hand up and down the base, her mouth and tongue concentrating on the tip.

"Robin, that feels so good," he growled lustily. She worked faster. Her free hand caressed his balls and he lost it, shooting cum into her mouth and letting out a long moan. She didn't know what else to do with his cum, so she swallowed it, licking her lips seductively.

Chrom couldn't believe any of this was real. Just a moment ago he was daydreaming about fucking her; he never imagined the real thing would be so magical. He led her over to his cot and pulled her close. She rested her head on his chest, enjoying the sound of his heart and the way he lazily played with the loose strands of her hair.

The reality of the situation crashed down on Robin first.

"We must not tell anyone."

"What?"

She sat up, looking down at him seriously. "We must act normal, we can't let anyone know there's anything happening between us."

Chrom sat up too, not breaking their gaze. "Why not?"

Robin sighed. For a prince and military leader he could sometimes be so daft. "You're our leader, Chrom. And I'm your chief tactician. These must be our roles until this battle is over. Otherwise I'm afraid our friends and troops might lose faith in us."

He couldn't deny the truth in her words. But at the same time he couldn't imagine going back to how things were after tonight. He could act naturally around everyone if he must, but nobody needs to know what goes on during their strategy meetings...

"You're right, as always," he finally agreed.

She smiled sadly. "Perhaps when all this is over we can be something more." He watched her wordlessly as she dressed and left his tent. He didn't tell her he had other ideas in mind.

Robin walked back swiftly to her own tent, glancing around the camp for any signs of people stirring. All she heard was the sound of her own hurried footsteps. Relieved, she entered her tent and collapsed on her cot. She twirled her quill around her fingers, getting lost in her memories of the night. She wouldn't be able to look at quills the same way again.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin sat on a stool in the healers' tent, gently stroking Cordelia's back to quell her sobbing tremors. Cordelia's entrance into their last battle astride her pegasus was surely a welcome sight. She had fought bravely, but was still very much distraught over the recent loss of her pegasus knight sisters. However, Robin needed to get as much information as she could out of her about the Plegian army, trying to anticipate their next move.

Normally Chrom would be present for this too, but he was still shaken up by Emmeryn's sudden departure and had walked off to rage alone. She would have to check on him later.

Eventually she left Cordelia to rest and headed back to her tent to begin strategizing. It was obvious Gangrel was on a war course. She needed to stay on top, though she felt he was always one step ahead of her. Sighing, she pushed open the flap of her tent, and was surprised to see Chrom inside, sitting atop her bed.

"Are you okay?" she asked, sitting beside him. "What are you doing here?"

He seemed to be very concentrated on staring at his feet. She tenderly placed a hand on his leg and he finally looked up at her. She noticed the dried tear tracks on his face.

"Chrom..."

"I can't let the others see me this way. I must not falter in front of them. But Emm... What if she's walking to her death? How could I just let her go like that?" He slammed a fist into the bed and Robin heard it crack beneath them. "Damn it! Why didn't I try harder to stop her?"

Robin embraced him before he could break more of her furniture. "Emmeryn is strong, Chrom," she whispered placatingly. "There was nothing you could have done to change her mind. All we can do now is continue to Regna Ferox as she ordered and return to Ylisse with Feroxi aid. That is our most important mission now."

He nodded somberly and relaxed his body in her embrace. He thanked the gods for her presence; she was always able to put him back on the right path. He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck and took in her scent. She smelled like the battlefield: a mixture of sweat and blood and dirt. The rawness of it touched him sensually, and he realized this was their first time alone since the other night.

His hands found their way into her shirt and he stroked her bare skin with his calloused fingers, teasing her nipples with his thumbs.

"Chrom!" she hissed under her breath. "Didn't we agree not to do this?"

"I don't remember agreeing to any such thing," he murmured huskily into her ear.

The hairs on her neck prickled, and though she wanted to give in, she had to stand her ground. "We can't do this now, especially in the daylight when anyone can just barge in!"

"No one will come," Chrom tried to reassure her, moving one hand into her pants. He could feel the wetness through her smallclothes. A soft moan escaped her lips, betraying her.

"Oh, Chrom..." she whispered, clutching his arms as he fingered her through her undergarments.

"Robin," came a voice from outside the tent, "may I have a quick word?"

It was Frederick. Panicked, Robin yanked Chrom's hands out of her clothes and tried to straighten up her appearance.

"Yes, Frederick, of course. Come in."

Frederick stepped in and looked at Chrom in mild surprise. "Milord. I thought you would be partaking in the bear meat with the others."

"Yes, I was just on my way out. We were going over the outcome of today's battle." Chrom stood up to leave. His lame lies apparently weren't as lame as he thought, for Frederick nodded without so much as a blink.

"What may I help you with, Frederick?" Robin asked.

"Er, it's regarding bear meat, actually..."

Chrom left them to themselves. This didn't sound like a conversation he cared to be a part of.

@@@

_That was close_ , Robin thought as she turned in for the night. After speaking with Frederick for a while, they joined the group for dinner. Robin filled everyone in on their route to Regna Ferox and the tentative plans for future conflicts. The rest of the evening was spent with idle chit chat, Robin avoiding Chrom by busying herself in conversation.

She couldn't believe his nerve. She is the tactical mastermind of this duo. What happened to trusting her word entirely?

As she lay in bed, her body sank into the dent he had created with his fist earlier. She shook her head. Stupid Chrom. But she couldn't deny his touch felt good. She was alone now, and everyone had gone to bed. There was no risk in finishing what he started herself.

She let her hand delve into her underwear. She closed her eyes, a finger finding her clit beneath the folds. She was already wet just thinking about him. She didn't want to let him know what he did to her; she had to retain some sort of control in this relationship. Her finger circled her clit slowly, and she thought of his tongue pressing against her. She moaned his name softly into her pillow.

Chrom watched in awed silence as Robin pleasured herself. Of course he had come to do exactly the same thing, not expecting her to beat him to it. He crept noiselessly closer, unsure how to proceed without disturbing her. Gods, was she sexy.

Robin felt a presence and instinctively reached for the sword she kept nearby. She opened her eyes to find a perplexed Chrom at the end of her blade.

"Chrom?!"

He carefully removed the weapon from her hand and tossed it to the floor. He licked her juices off her fingertips and slid into bed with her. "You've been avoiding me. May I ask why?" As he said this his hand moved down into her dampened panties and he inserted a finger into her pussy.

She groaned in pleasure, but tried to keep an even head. "I... didn't want us to continue these meetings..." she exhaled with difficulty. Two fingers were inside her while his thumb drew excruciatingly slow circles around her clit. "Chrom, we... We can't keep doing this..." She gasped as his thumb flicked her clit suddenly.

"Robin, please... You're the only thought that brings me peace these days. And I hope I do the same for you." He had now extracted his fully lubricated fingers from her pussy and was using them to rub her clit. Her mind grew hazy and she was tired of fighting.

"Oh Chrom, yes..." she whispered, her hips bucking at his touch. "Oh, yes..."

Chrom got up on his knees to pull down his breeches, his erection large and eager. He guided Robin onto her hands and knees, then rolled down her panties. In one swift motion he entered her from behind. He remembered how she liked this position the other night. She gasped and grabbed fistfuls of sheets. He began long, slow thrusts into her, which she responded to with contented groans. He began to speed up, making shorter thrusts now, watching her body jerk in time with his hips. Then he leaned forward and reached around, continuing to finger her clit while he fucked her. The cot absorbed all of Robin's moans, which were growing more frantic by the second.

"Oh Chrom, oh gods...!" She released a long moan with her orgasm, nails nearly ripping the thin linens. Chrom felt her constrict around him and he pumped faster.

"Oh, Robin," he moaned. Her pussy felt so tight around his cock, he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out quickly just before he came, his semen dripping onto the sheets.

Robin was still on hands and knees, breathing heavily.

"Are you sure you want to stop this?" he asked.

She gazed up at him, the sweat glistening on his forehead and his heaving chest. For this brief time they were together she forgot that the future of a kingdom rested so heavily upon her shoulders. She forgot the pain of not knowing the details of her past. The only time that mattered was right now, in this moment. And suddenly it became like a drug to her, and she didn't want to let it go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chrom, being a prince, was treated to one of the luxurious guest suites in Regna Ferox, with plush velvet armchairs, and down blankets adorning the mattress. Yet he decided he wanted to fuck Robin against the wall. After all, they couldn't achieve this position in their tents.

They were still mostly clothed. Robin wore all but her pants and boots, and Chrom's pants were in a pool at his ankles. They had to be quick. Robin shared a room with a few of the other women, and she didn't want a prolonged absence to draw attention.

Chrom's strong arms were all that kept her upright. She had one leg around his waist and the other balancing her weight precariously on tiptoes. He grasped her by the hips as he thrusted up into her, sending shivers up and down her core. She raked his back and bit into his branded shoulder to keep from screaming. It hurt but he enjoyed this particular blend of pleasure and pain.

Finally he approached climax, and he threw her onto the cushioned bed and released himself onto her thigh. She swiped up some of his semen with a finger and licked it off, making sure he was watching her.

"Gods, Robin, you really know how to drive me mad." With that, he spread apart her thighs and lapped hungrily at her swollen clit. Robin quickly covered her face with a pillow to stifle the inevitable moans that were to follow.

The Shepherds were on the road for over a week before reaching Regna Ferox. During that time, Chrom and Robin convened each night for regular tactics discussions, which quickly evolved into thorough explorations of each other's bodies. Chrom made it his personal goal to ensure Robin climaxed at least once each time. It certainly did a number on his usually humble ego to know he could make this formidable woman quiver at his touch. So far he had successfully achieved his goal every night. He wouldn't let this be the exception.

"Chrom," she whispered, strained. "I have to go back... to my room... Oh!" Her hips rose off the bed into his unrelenting tongue.

"Not until you come for me," he answered without stopping, introducing his fingers into her pussy. He found that spot she liked and stroked it while he licked her clit.

"Oh gods, Chrom... Chrom...!" She clutched the pillow to her face as she rode out her orgasm, moaning in ecstasy.

When she had settled down from her high, she smacked Chrom's face with the pillow. "I told you I have to go," she reprimanded playfully. "We arrived so late tonight we didn't have time to discuss strategy with the khans. We have to have our wits about us when we meet in the morning."

"You're forgetting I'm the commander of this army, and what I say goes."

That earned him another smack.

Robin cleaned herself up and dressed swiftly. She was getting skilled at dressing in record time.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said, touching his cheek. "Don't worry, we will be there for Emmeryn."

Chrom's eyes darkened at the mention of his sister's name, but Robin was already out the door before she could notice. How quickly he was brought back to the grim reality of war.

@@@

"Khan Flavia, urgent news from our scouts at the Plegian border."

Chrom and Robin sat with Flavia and Basilio for an early morning briefing, when a messenger interrupted. They all stared at him expectantly.

"Well go on, boy, spit it out!" Basilio urged impatiently.

"Ylisstol has fallen. The Plegians have taken the Exalt prisoner and plan to execute her in the coming days."

"No..." Robin whispered, looking to Chrom instinctively. His face was ashen and difficult to read.

"Gangrel appears to have dropped all subtlety, hasn't he," mused Basilio. "A blatant trap--"

"We must rescue her!" Chrom interjected forcefully.

"That is what Gangrel wants us to do, we would be waltzing right into the palm of his hand, boy--"

"We can't leave her, they'll kill her!" Chrom's jaw clenched and his hands gripped the arms of his chair a little too tightly. Robin placed a hand on his knee under the table, hoping to calm him.

"We are not saying we won't go," Flavia began cautiously. "But we must act wisely. Go in with a plan."

"We can do it," Robin declared with confidence. "It will be a challenge, as a single error will tip the scale from victory to defeat, but it is a challenge I am prepared to take." She glanced at Chrom, hoping that her assuming responsibility would ease him slightly, but he remained on edge.

Flavia and Basilio nodded their approval. "You've certainly got guts, Robin," Flavia remarked after a moment. If anyone can find a way out of this, it will be you."

"Thank you for your support. If you don't mind, I need to begin researching Plegia's terrain. It will only take me a couple days--"

"We leave on the morrow." Everyone turned to Chrom. "It is crucial that we act fast."

Robin stared at him but he refused to make eye contact. "...Very well. We will plan on the road. Flavia, are your troops ready to mobilize?"

"You bet. And this oaf and I are ready too."

@@@

It was their first day on the road to Plegia. Lissa had been on the constant verge of tears since she heard the news, but was at least willing to talk about it and lean on her friends for support. Chrom, however, remained taciturn and unapproachable. Robin watched him throughout supper. He sat far from everyone, and retired early to his tent, his plate of food untouched. She followed him.

"Chrom..." she began evenly, letting the tent flap shut behind her. "Please talk to me. It does no good to keep this to yourself."

"There is nothing to discuss," he replied flatly, staring straight ahead into nothingness.

Laughter from dinner rang into the heavy air. Chrom's eyes shot to the general direction of this outburst of mirth, looking ready to attack.

"Come walk with me," Robin offered quickly, taking his arm and leading him away from camp.

Robin enjoyed going on long walks when she felt stumped on a battle plan. She thought perhaps this might have the same healing effect on Chrom as it did on her. She held his hand and led him off a dirt path into some wild brush. They had journeyed far enough away from camp that the only noise was the scraping of pebbles beneath their feet and the rustle of sun-dried branches. Eventually they came to rest at the base of a weathered tree and settled down in the dirt.

They sat shoulder to shoulder, looking off into the sunset. Neither had spoken a word since Chrom's tent, until Robin finally broke the silence.

"Chrom, I hope you know that every one of us is here with you. We cannot know Emmeryn like you do, but we all know and care about you. Please share your pain with us, it may make it easier to bear..."

Chrom squeezed her hand appreciatively. "Thank you, Robin... But the responsibility I feel for my family, my country... It may be too heavy for everyone to take."

Robin gently turned Chrom's head to face her. "Not for me. I am doing all I can to map our victory. We fight together."

Chrom's face held a fragility uncharacteristic of him. All Robin wanted to do was take some of that weight from his shoulders, return the fire to his eyes. She leaned in and kissed him softly. He returned it weakly. She sucked lustily on his bottom lip and cupped his penis through his pants. He groaned, and his kisses grew more fervent. He placed his hand on her back to lead her down, but she instead sat upright, stripping off her top and throwing it to the ground. She then pressed Chrom down onto the makeshift cushion.

In a swift motion, Robin removed her belt and wrapped it around the nearby tree trunk and around Chrom's wrists, effectively restraining him. She rose and turned away from him, making a show of removing the rest of her clothes. In the desert sun she was a goddess, and Chrom could only look on in awe.

She sat on his chest with her back to him, so he couldn't watch as she loosened his pants and caressed his erection in her hands. He moaned as she stroked it lavishly, alternating hands. Then she backed up so that her ass was in his face, leaning down to take him in her mouth. Chrom groaned as she licked and sucked the length of his cock, but was frustrated he couldn't see any of it. He decided to amuse himself by sliding his tongue into her very accessible pussy. She gasped in surprise, but continued to suck him, though it was becoming harder to concentrate since he had started licking her as well.

Robin felt herself lose control as he ate her out more vigorously. The pleasure was blinding and it took all her willpower to focus on the task at hand. Finally at her limit, she stood abruptly and made a complete turn, now facing Chrom. She watched the anticipation in his face as she straddled his hips and lowered herself slowly down onto his cock.

"Ooh..." Chrom groaned, his head rolling back and hips arching up. Robin placed a hand on his taut abdomen for support as she began pumping herself up and down, her hips gyrating in slow figure eights. "Oh, gods, Robin..." Chrom moaned. His hands struggled against the tree they were trapped to, longing to touch her. Robin knew what he was after. With her free hand she rubbed her clit, closing her eyes, breathing Chrom's name over and over again. It wasn't long before she peaked, moaning freely into the still air.

Suddenly she felt Chrom's hands gripping her hips, and he began thrusting up fast into her pussy, tired of being teased by her achingly slow motions. While she was preoccupied he had managed to free his wrists from their constraints.

"Oh Chrom!" she gasped. She leaned backwards and held onto his thighs, exposing new parts of herself to his thrusts.

Chrom watched her bare her whole body to him as she arched back. The sunset threw warm light onto her breasts and neck, and their remote location allowed him to enjoy, finally, the full range of her moans. "Oh, gods." Chrom felt himself on the brink of bliss, and at that instant Robin's hand slipped and grazed his inner thigh ever so lightly that it sent him off the edge. He lifted her off his cock in time, his semen shooting onto her abdomen and spilling onto her thighs.

Robin leaned forward to lick the remaining cum off the tip of his penis. "You really hate not being in control, don't you?" she teased.

For the first time in the past two days he cracked a smile. He was finally starting to see her point.


End file.
